


Bill, Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica does the meme thing

by AetherMakesFanfics



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Not even good, Parody, Please theres so much cringe in this story, its just a prank bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherMakesFanfics/pseuds/AetherMakesFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the titl-</p><p>hEYY, this is supposed to be beautiful and funny omg I'm so sorry, loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill, Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica does the meme thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a warning... Don't read if you hate web terms and or bad grammar. Sorry loves, my first story here will be purposely bad!

> "Hey Pine tree, do you like my super sugoi, kawaii sailor moon dress?"
> 
>  
> 
> Dipper's eyes never felt so violated in his life... Here Bill was, laying on the table trying to look hot. A smirk was ever so present on his lips. 
> 
> The worst part is that... The dress didn't fit Bill at all. It was too small. Dipper could faintly see some pubic hairs sticking out of the sides of the dress.
> 
> "Well Pine tree? Do you like it? Shooting Star brought it for me~." Bill  purred as he licked his lips, he sat up from the tabel, spreading his legs a little bit too wide. A bulge was clearly seen in the dress.
> 
> "Bill, close your fucking legs, you know I'm allergic to fish!" Dipper yelled angrily while pinching the bridge of his nose. Mabel and Pacifica suddenly popped up out of no where and started 'ooh'ing at the burn.
> 
> "Oh shit matey, Cipher, you're smelling like Tadashi over there!" Pacifica laughed as she held Mabel close to her body, her surprisingly real breast mushing against Mabel's.
> 
> Bill wiped a tear from his face as he jumped off of the table, walking over to Dipper with a solem expression. "Shut the fuck up with your fishy breath ass." He growled, his face turning red in anger.
> 
> Dipper put both of his arms up and smirked. "The only reason my breath smells like that cause I sucked your dick last night."
> 
> "hOLY SHIT!' Pacifica yelled while fainting cause of the intensity of the burn.
> 
>  
> 
> To be continued. ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? No? Oh, alright.
> 
> If ya did like it, then yay! Just do your thing and I'll probably make another chapter!


End file.
